


Do you want to get frostbite?

by ladymac111



Series: art based on other people's work [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of Chapter 6 of Northwest Passage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to get frostbite?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Northwest Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531662) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



Full-size and rebloggable [on Tumblr](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/60478428304/he-set-his-fingertips-to-johns-face-for-an)  


Do not re-post


End file.
